


Horror Neighbor

by CottonCherry



Category: Horrortale-fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Puns, Cannibalistic Thoughts, College, Comedy, Cosplay, Dark, Dark Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Don't Even Know, Inspired By Undertale, LGBTQ Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puns & Word Play, Reader is an Introvert, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Sexy Times, Skeleton Puns, Trust Issues, Undertale Spoilers, Worried Sans (Undertale), humanitarian, otaku, thia is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCherry/pseuds/CottonCherry
Summary: You feel your face heating up each second that had passed by. Stupid stupid stupid!! Why out of all things did you say that for!!!? This is it..is this is what they called social suicide? Yes, you feel like death will be a blessing at this point.You are trying to befriend your new neighbor, but things happened...okay you might have insulted him..it's a blur really, but that is the least of your concern right now. Because now you have a bigger problem on your hand when you have to change the way of how "normal" human befriends each other to match a certain creepy pun-loving skeleton that is your neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't write fanfic in a long while, so bear with me here. It's 4 am. I have to write when I get the burst to write so I cant stop for sleep. hope you guys enjoy this story!

"Hello! my name is y/n, nice to meet you!" You said while holding a big bright smile.

"I hope we can get along!" You nearly sing the last sentence.

You have been doing this in front of your bathroom's mirror for the past 40 minutes or so now. Earlier today, the landlady told you that someone is moving into the room next to you this evening. It surprised you as to why anyone would want to live in this old apartment, but you're not complaining. You have been alone for so long, and the only friends you got are online friends. You don't mind living an introvert life, it's just sometimes you wish you have someone to go out and have fun with once in a while, so when you heard about this big news, you couldn't help but start grinning like an idiot and start doing things that you wouldn't normally do like wearing makeups, getting all dress up fancy-like and practicing your first impression speech in front of the mirror.

"Maybe I should wait a couple of days before I go and greet them..." You shake your head violently and snap your head back to the mirror.

"No. I have to do this, no more procrastinating." You can't stop now, you don't want to spend another year alone again.

Then again....maybe you're just not ready?...No No No NO! You can do this, you will do this. Nothing to worry about, it's just a normal human being just like you....but then again 5 months ago, the government just released new species out of their care...monsters you've heard. You've seen monsters before, you even made a somewhat friend with one of them. You can't really call it fully friendship because he was only doing his job when he's talking to you, but hey, any social contact counts when you're a lonely college student right? Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

You start hearing something moving around next door, you glanced at your watch to see that it's almost 4 pm now. Just how long have you spent your time in the freaking bathroom? You check yourself in the mirror quickly before you leave, you're wearing a very uncomfortable white dress, you know the kind that anime girls going to the beach would wear? Yup, it's this one and it's uncomfortable as hell. The dress is super long! almost touching your toe, how can anyone walk in this is beyond you. Welp, you only hope it would make you look harmless and friendly to whoever you're going to meet right now.

"You boys sure you don't need any help? I can ask my grandson to help you if you need." You heard an older lady voice speaking to someone next door. That's probably your landlady, she's always so helpful to her tenants, she's probably trying to help your new neighbor right now.

You walk over to your front door and pressed your ear against it, hoping to hear any identification of your new neighbor. A girl or a boy? Young or old? Maybe doing this will help you make a good first impression on them!

"uhh......Nope" A deep voice replied back awkwardly.

It's a boy!! Holy it's a boy!! You backed away slowly and slides down to the floor, staring at the door very intensely. What do you do now? I mean a boy is nice and all, but you were half expecting a girl...you wanted a girl as a friend. You wanted to do girls' things like go to a salon, girls' shopping, etc.

"I mean I could do all of that with boys too." You said softly, making sure the person on the other side won't hear you. They couldn't possibly hear you anyway, but you have a habit of making sure of it before it's too late.

You picked yourself up and move over to your sofa, sitting down and wait for the commotion outside to settle down before you go and introduce yourself. As you wait, you start fidgeting around with your hands, thinking things over, trying to choose the right words to make your first impression. You also want to show him around the area, and also visit your favorite fast-food place, the one with that cute cat boy working in it.

"I didn't bake anything, so I've decided to take you out for some snack instead." You practice your line in a hushed voice. Wait...that kinda sound like a date invitation? Scratch that one then.

"I'm going out to grab something to eat, wanna join me?" Much better? No? Maybe so?

"I would like to eat with you please." There it is, much better? Arrghh No!

You've been doing this repeatedly for an hour until you snapped out of it and glanced at your front door. It's quiet now.

"I guess it's time for me to go...let's do this!" You march over to your door and snatch the poor thing open. Nothing is holding you back...but...the rain?

"Huh?" You look up at the sky to see that it is indeed raining. "What a great start for me." You said sarcastically.

You ignored the bad-timing weather and marched down the stairs quickly and once you've reached the bottom of your apartment you moved your way to another set of stairs, leading up this time. No time to lose. It's like the rain wants you to move faster to your destination, it starts to pour down harder this time. You dashed up the stairs, making sure not to trip over your own annoying dress and the now slippery staircase.

"Okay, here I am." You stop in front of your neighbor's door. Ok ok deep breath. You raised your hand up to knock....but the knock never occurs. Instead, you just stood there silently as you were trying to contemplate on what you should say.

"Just go along with what you practice y/n, deep breath." You took in a huge breath before letting it out in a loud huff. You just need to say what you've been practicing all day. Hello, my name is y/n, I like your eyes...or just compliment their face! people like compliments right? And then I would say "I would like to take you out to eat." Easy. No need to freak out.

The wind is picking up, splashing droplets of rain against your skin as you start to shiver. You tried to move in closer under the roof until you step on your dress. Funny. You knew it would happen sooner or later.

"S-s-shit!!" You fall face-first against the door in a loud _**bang**_. There's your knock, _thanks_ to your stupid dress.

You used your hands to now hold yourself up against the door, feeling your hair is now covering your face in a wet sticky mess due to the fall and the rain. Today is not your day, you could feel it in your...face, that will probably leave a big bruise for everyone to see tomorrow.

Your train of thought stopped as you hear light footsteps coming slowly to the door and stop. This is your moment, he's here. You stood up straight and stare at the door. Say something, anything! Do it now y/n! do it! Just do it already!!

And without thinking it through, you screamed at the top of your lungs...

"MY NAME IS Y/N, I LIKE YOUR FACE AND I WOULD LIKE TO EAT YOU PLEASE!!!!!"

"........" Silence...nothing came through the door that separate whoever on the other side and the moron..yes moron on this side.

You feel your face heating up each second that had passed by. Stupid stupid stupid!! Why out of all things did you say that for!!!? This is it..is this is what they called social suicide? Yes, you feel like death will be a blessing at this point. Maybe you can leave. Yes, leave now and he will never find out who was banging on his door so loudly and threaten to eat his face. Wait....you also **screamed your own name**..great...

** _creaks_ **

Before you could retreat from any further embarrassment that you're about to create, the door creaks open. Why must the world be so cruel?

"You wanna say that again buddy?" A deep chilling voice asked you to repeat in a calm but menacing way.

You look up through your hair to see a man....bones?....Skeleton. You see a ...skeleton. The skeleton is a head taller than you, he's wearing a blue hoodie over his white t-shirt, black shorts and what seem to be pink fluffy slippers. Heh...the slippers are kinda cute actually, you couldn't help yourself when you let out a small grin.

"Wow...you are a freak ain't ya?" The deep voice snapped you back to reality as you stare into the eyes..uh..sockets of your..new neighbor? You would have admired what seems to be a red light shining through the sockets if not for something else that's distracting you. A big crack in its head. Don't talk about the crack, don't talk about the crack. Compliment his smile, yes! that creepy wide smile that he has on his face right now, compliment him like your life depends on it!!!!

"Nice crack."

NOOO!! Why oh why did you say that!? Nice smile!! not crack!! oh my goodness y/n why are you like this? Your mother would be so disappointed in you. You were raised better than this and you couldn't even maintain a basic manner when greeting a new pal!?

".............."  
".............."

Silence. You have no idea what the skeleton guy is thinking right now, but you can imagine what it's about judging from how he's staring you down as his smile is twitching ever so slightly. You. A strange woman who had just threaten to eat him, and pointed out his...lets just say this is not a good start on our neighborly relationship. Oh boy, it's gonna be a long night...you can feel it already.


	2. A Creepy Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that he has to live apart from his younger brother for the first time, it was already hard for him, and Sans had hope that it will be a somewhat okay day still, but this freaky grudge looking girl is not making it easy for him. Sans could tell already that living in a human world going to be harder than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that people like the story by far! Thanks guys, you make me want to write more! I'm on fire now!

"BROTHER! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS?" said the tall skeleton as he helps the smaller one carry boxes to the back of the moving van.

It had been five months since the first time they've set foot on the surface. Monsters are now free to roam around. They gained a new hope for their kind, a better future to put at that. Humans have divided into two groups after they discovered that monsters are going to coexist with humans from now on. Some humans wanted to give monsters their rights, and some are the anti-monsters who wish to banish all monsters. Heh, no one would blame them actually, not after they learned that we used to eat....._them_.

"SANS!" A loud voice snapped Sans out of his deep thought.

"Uh..yeah bro?" He glances up at his brother with a lazy grin.

Papyrus...his brother, his teeth are all jagged up; his eyes socket has sunken into small little holes. He had been poorly mistreated by their queen...not only that, the last strand of his sanity has been destroyed by the one he trusted most...Sans. He could never forget that fateful day that he lied to Papyrus, fooling him into eating that meat, destroying him from the inside out.

"YOU WERE NOT PAYING ATTENTION! AND I WAS CONCERNED FOR YOUR WELL BEING." He screamed as he put the last box into the moving van.

"Sorry bro, I didn't know I was **_boxing_** you out there," Sans said with his signature grin as he watches his brother's face contorted into what someone might call 'I lick a lemon' face. He definitely will miss picking on his bro like this...this may even be his last time doing so in a long while.

"SANS!! ENOUGH WITH YOUR PUNS! I WAS SERIOUS. IF YOU EVER NEED ANYTHING, ANYTHING AT ALL! GIVE ME A CALL THROUGH YOUR CELLULAR TELEPHONE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"ok."

"SANS I MEAN IT!"

"ok."

"SANS..." Papyrus bends down to Sans' sockets level as he takes a deep breath. "PLEASE...PROMISE YOU WILL CALL?" Papyrus puts both of his hands onto Sans's shoulders as he looks him in the eyes' sockets.

"s..sure bro." Sans looks away avoiding eye contact, knowing full well that was another lie he just gave his brother. In his soul, he knows he doesn't deserve a caring...loving brother like Papyrus. Sans couldn't even be there at the time of his need, and it had been eating Sans up from the inside ever since.

The point of Sans moving is to never see his brother again, he can't look at him like he used to anymore. The damage is still there, and Sans knows it. He couldn't bring himself to ignore what he had done to his brother.

"oof!!" While Sans was lost in thoughts, Papyrus has dragged him into a tight hug. And for some reason...Sans feels like he knows what he's trying to do, he feels like...Papyrus knows that this may be the last time he gets to see his brother.

"I just wish you would at least tell me where you're moving to..." For the first time in a long while, Papyrus whispers, soft as his voice trembles and it hurt Sans deep in his soul.

"HOWEVER, THIS DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN LIVE A FILTHY LIFESTYLE." Papyrus lets go as he composes himself and look at Sans. "I ADMIRE YOUR ATTEMPT TO HIDE YOUR FILTH FROM ME, BUT FEAR NOT. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FIND YOU NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY TO HIDE." Papyrus strikes a victory pose as he smiles at his brother. Why must he make this harder?

"Heh..ok bro." Sans gives Papyrus a last goodbye before he strolls to the moving van, it hurt him on each step that he takes away from his younger brother.

"AND DO NOT FORGET TO CALL ME!!!" Papyrus yelled before Sans reach his seat on the van. All he could do was let out a small chuckle as he closed the door to the van and wait for the driver to take him to his new home. "Goodbye...bro."

* * *

Sans arrived at his new place. He took his time to stand in front of the building and take a better look at it. It's nothing fancy, just a place to rest his skull at night. It's a white building...or was once white, the building is now covered in what Sans can only guess as algae and pollution's dust. It's a two-story building, with two sets of stairs, one leading to his room and the other leading to the room next to his.

Papyrus will never approve of this apartment. Sans lets out a small chuckle as he imagines his brother's face if he ever gets a chance to look at Sans's new home. "Man...I missed him already." He whispered.

"Excuse me, little boy, are you lost?" Sans pause his train of thoughts as he turns around to the source of the voice. Ready to see the basic human response to his appearance...fear or disgust, it's annoying at first, but he had come to accept it. No use fighting it.

"Oh...my.." Sans spots an old lady, look like she could be somewhere around 50 years old. Then again...he's still not sure of it yet. She's only one of the few humans he had met so far.

She is wearing a simple blouse matching her brown pants. Her grey hair is pinned up in a bun with what seems to be a pencil keeping it in place. Her blue eyes widen a little when she takes a good look at Sans's face, her face of shock then slowly relaxes into a gentle one, now smiling down at him.

"My...you're must be Sans." She extends her hand to him, expecting him to take it. "Sans the Skeleton?"

"yup. that's me." He said before putting his hands into his hoodie's pockets, ignoring the old lady polite gesture. Hey, the last time he offers his hand to someone, he tried to chop their head off. It's okay for him to assume that someone might give him a taste of his medicine, right?

The old lady pulls her hand back slowly with a knowing smile. Why is she smiling like that? Sans can't sense any menace from her...but something is strange about her..he just can't put the finger on it yet.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get you to settle in, shall we?" And with that, the old lady walks ahead of him to his room.

Sans follow along slowly with what he could carry, for now, a small box that contains his blankets and bedsheets. The driver of the van also starts hauling his mattress down the van, he is very huge for a human, he could even pick up the mattress on his own and carries it with ease. He reminds Sans of a human version of Papyrus...Stop it Sans! Don't stare at the human or you'll get in trouble.

Humans don't like to be stare at...then what gives them the right to stare at him? Oh. Right. They are human, after all. They got more rights than any other monsters. The only reason why human gives monster their _rights_ is because of their knowledge in healing magic, that's all they care for. Humans don't care for us monsters, they only care for what benefits them.

Sans ignores the man and makes his way slowly to the stairs, making sure not to trip over anything. Once he had reached the top of it, he met with the face of the old lady who only looks at him all worried like.

"You boys sure you don't need any help? I can ask my grandson to help you if you need it." She asked him in concern.

"uhh......Nope," he replied awkwardly. Why is she so kind to him? He knows for a fact that human only do nice things for him because they want something from him, so what does she wants?

Thud

Sans snaps his head toward a soft thud, it seems to be coming from the room next to him.

"Oh, that's your neighbor. Don't worry dear, you are going to be living next to an angel! Nothing gonna bother you at all I promise." She giggles softly as she smiles, lovingly, at the door of his neighbor's room. An angel, eh? He's not sure about that. He had met with humans' little "_angels_" before, and he swears that if hell exists, those things will be one of the guards there.

"uh..sure." Thinking about it will only make Sans shudders, so now he's focusing on guiding the man behind him through the room to put his stuff down.

Sans doesn't need much to live, so it only took them a few minutes since Sans only have a few boxes of clothes and beddings, one TV, his couch, and a mattress. He bid a goodbye to the annoying old lady, who took forever to let him be. Some people just don't get the hint that their company is unwanted...is that the same way of thinking the humans has against monsters?

He let out a long sigh as he slumps down onto his couch, the familiar soft fabric hugs around his body as if to comfort him. This is perfect, no more worrying about food, no more causing problems for Papyrus...no more annoying human that will annoy him. In this place, it's just him and his thoughts. A peaceful place just for him.

_ **BANG!!** _

Annnnnnd there goes Sans's peaceful moment.

"what in the.." Sans stands up quickly as he stares at his front door. He could sense a presence there.

** _Taps Taps_ **

Something or someone is tapping against his door. Sans listen carefully to hear heavy breathing accompany by the sound of dripping water. Could it be raining? Is it the wind?

He makes his way slowly to the door, hoping that it was nothing. Yes, it was just the sound of the wind blowing against his door. He's sure it was nothi-

"MY NAME IS Y/N, I LIKE YOUR FACE, AND I WOULD LIKE TO EAT YOU PLEASE!!!!!" Sans jumped at the high pitch voice that had screeches through his door as if to scared him out of his skin...._if he has any._

"..................." Okay, that was definitely **not **the wind. Someone is threatening him on the other side of the door. What do they want from him? This is not Sans's first run-in with the anti-monster. So they decided to follow him here, huh? Heh...they think they can scare **him**? Sans the Skeleton? Eat his face? Fine, he will take the challenge.

** _creaks_ **

He opens the door with a loud creak, and in front of him stood....a...nightmare. Sans stares down at what seems to be a short female human wearing a long dirty white dress, there is a big rip at the hem of the dress, exposing her soft-looking legs, he looks away quickly trying not to let her know that he's checking her legs out.

However, the dress was not what Sans consider a nightmare, it was actually her face that he considered being something out of a horror movie. Her face is covered by the sticky mess that is her hair. There's something red running down her chin...b..blood?..and her eyes are....dark, there's something black running out of them. Sans has to force back the urge to scream or show any emotion to the...thing in front of him. Oh no...not this again..don't look at him like that! He needs to assert his dominance over this tiny human. He is not afraid of a human.

"You wanna say that again, buddy?" Sans said in a taunting way, showing that he is not afraid of her threat. But.... she's only staring at him through her wet messy hair and gave him a chilling smile. Whoah there. What the hell?

Remember how he hates the old lady's smile? Yeah, he would like to have her back very much, please? Someone, please take this creepy, yes Sans is calling her creepy, girl as far away from him as possible, please.

"Wow...you are a freak ain't ya?" Nevertheless, Sans still stand his ground in trying to intimidate this freaky human in front of him.

She snaps her head to quickly to the sound of his voice, almost stop motion like. She is now staring into his eye sockets...don't look at him, Sans wish she would just **stop staring** at him already! This situation is the most uncomfortable thing that ever happens to him, and he had been through terrible things. Her eyes are now rested upon his skull..more specifically his crack..while still holding that creepy smile. She's mocking him, Sans can feel it in his bones. This human does not mean well to Sans.

If it's a fight she wants, then it's a fight she's going to get. Sans was about to say something when the human suddenly blurted out, "Nice Crack."

".............."

".............."

**Oh. No. She. Didn't**. The nerve...Who in the world is this girl!? What does she want from him!? Is it a death wish, because he's more than welcome to put an end to these shenanigans. Where is his ax when he **NEEDS IT**?

Today is the day that he has to live apart from Papyrus for the first time, it was already hard for him, and Sans had hope that it will be a somewhat okay day still, but this freaky grudge looking girl is not making it easy for him. Sans could tell already that living in a human world going to be harder than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Reader-chan wanted to befriend Sans, but Sans thinks she wants to hurt him. Phew~ Sound like a great start to a beautiful friendship (Not). Thank you guys for reading this far to see my endnotes, appreciate it. Keep being awesome, and I will cya later. Peace!


	3. You're not welcome here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting physical, and you're not ready for this at all. It took you by surprise actually.  
"He slowly makes his way closer to you. This is uncomfortable. At that moment, something in his skull clicked, as he gives you a sly smirk and keeps on moving toward you anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Writing this is actually my way of releasing stress!

Silence. You have no idea what the skeleton guy is thinking right now, but you can imagine what it's about judging from how he's staring you down as his smile is twitching ever so slightly. You. A strange woman who had just threaten to eat him, and pointed out his...lets just say this is not a good start on our neighborly relationship. Oh boy, it's gonna be a long night...you can feel it already.

You currently have no idea whether to laugh or cry at this point. The timing of everything is just...wrong! It's like you're being set up to failure or something.

"................." The skeleton guy is still staring at you very threateningly. Great, now you're on his bad-side. You have to flip this around fast, go big or go home, nothing to lose at this point.

"Like what ya seeing, good looking?" You decided to lighten up the mood with a simple joke while giving him an awkward smile, letting him know that you are very uncomfortable under his gaze.....at least that's what you're trying to do.

You're not sure of the effect of your joke, you can only determine by reading his expressions...which translates roughly to the_ 'I'm smelling butts, it's so bad I can almost taste it.'_ You don't know how he does it, but he seems to be lifting one of his eye..uhh bonebrows? while glaring at you even more intense than before now. You could swear that this is the angriest expression you've ever seen on someone's face...not to mention a skeleton's face at that. He's even shaking a little just now. It's either you're scaring the crap out of him, or he's about to snap your neck and go on with his day. Bad start. This is the worst possible start of your neighborly's relationship.

You were about to open your mouth and muster up an apology, but he cut you off by saying, "Look, kid, unless you want to have a bad time I suggest you turn around and go home."

He leans against his doorframe lazily as his red eye follows your every little movement that you make. It's like an animal stalking and playing with its prey. Even with his carefree demeanor, you could feel that he meant business. He will make your life a living nightmare....but at the same time, you feel no malice behind those words. Sure he sounded intimidating, and he'll probably try to harm you....but there's a nagging feeling in your chest that tells you he won't go to the extreme to hurt you. Then again, you shouldn't be so trusting of people.

"I'm sorry, uhh...I was.." You try to think things through before you continue, trying to save yourself from another embarrassment. "I was...just...I came over to see what's my new...neighbor look like that's all."

Your voice cracks like a boy hitting puberty, shaking either from the cold rain or the fact that this social interaction is too much for you. You just want this to be over with already, you want to go home, curl up on your bed with a big bowl of ice cream, and probably cry yourself to sleep. Sound like a plan, you added that mentally to your to-do lists.

The skeleton quickly glanced toward your room then back to you, studying your face before letting out a loud sigh.

"_**Angel**_." He muttered somewhat sarcastically as he straightens up and slowly makes his way closer to you. You, on the other hand, are not having any of this as you nope the hell away from him by backing away slowly....but that stop when the back of your feet are almost hanging off the stairs, any more steps and you will tumble backward to your slippery death.

The skeleton opens his..mouth to say something but stop and gives you a questioning look as if trying to_ say why did you stop_, before looking behind you. At that moment, something in his skull clicked, as he gives you a sly smirk and keeps on moving toward you anyway.

This is uncomfortable. It's like in the anime where a handsome boy cornering a girl before they....share a passionate kiss. You had hoped that something like this would happen to you, but this is **not** what you had in mind at all. You could feel his hoodie slightly touching your chest as you grab the rails of the stairs and lean backward at far as you could...however, the dude is still casually making his way closer to you. He is smiling. He's enjoying this.

"....uh..I'm sorry but can you please back away a little?" You whispered pleadingly as now you can feel his breath against your forehead.

Skeletons need to breathe too? How is that even work? Well, you have no time to think about that right now as you slowly step back onto the first step of the stairs.

"_Whaat_?" He asked, dragging his voice a little. "I thought you want to take a _**good look**_ at your new pal?"

His head tilted a little as he keeps moving forward, forcing you to step down again, and again and again, doesn't seem like he intends to stop anytime soon. You have to put a stop to this childish thing.

"I didn't mean so..uhh intimately." You narrow your eyes as you're now forcing yourself to look into his sockets. You are very annoyed at this point, but still trying to be nice to him.

"Don't worry buddy, you can stare at me as close as you want." He paused to look behind you for a second before looking back at you, **smiling madly**.

You don't know what made him stop approaching you and smiling like that, but you dare not to look behind you. You got the feeling that it might be a bad idea to do so anyways with this crazy looking monster in front of you.

"You get to do whatever you please, hell why not poke your hand into my skull just for fun?" He leans back slightly, now standing lazily in front of you, his hand is tucking and scratching at his right eye socket, words dripping with 100% sarcasm.

Now you **_do_** want to know what's inside that dark void of a skull...but it's not the right time for that right now. It's not the right time for anything you've done so far!

"I don't thin-" You open your mouth to retort back but got cut off by him towering over you again as his deadly aura intensifies.

"Go ahead. Take pictures, videos, or whatever you want so you can show it off to your friend. Right?" His deep voice boomed against your face as he raises it up a bit now.

"I'm a clown, a freak, an animal in a zoo just for you human entertainments, is that it?" Oh no, he's pissed, what the hell did you do to trigger this!? You have to calm things down before it gets out of hand.

"Not at all!" You yelled. "I'm so sorry bu-"

"Then, why are you here? Why are you bothering me? What the fuck do you want from me?" He asked, clearly had enough of you.

You put both of your hands up in front of you to stop him from yelling at you as you try to choose your words wisely for your response, but he beats you to it first.

"I don't want to hear it." He said, quite lazily now as he takes a deep breath. "Just leave."

"I wasn't trying to offe-"

You tried your best to let him know that you weren't trying to offend him in any way but something hard and sharp hit against your chest as you fall backward.

You look at him as you fall to see his left arm raised up with something blue and glowy surrounding his hand. You felt something squeezing in your chest as you close your eyes and prepare for the fall.

_ **THUD** _

You hit the ground... **_hard_**, but to your surprise, it didn't kill you. You can feel pain shooting through your arms, legs, and your butt. Strangely your head is fine; you don't feel anything at all...okay you do feel something. Your head feels weightless, like... a floaty feeling, is this what a concussion feels like? You pay no mind to it right now as you're trying to get up but fail. It seems like you had sprained your ankle. Great.

You look up at him in shock. Did he just? He did. He pushed you! You look at where you were standing to find out that you still have five steps left before you reach the bottom of the stairs....that son of a-

"And don't come back." He said before spinning around, stepping back up to his room.

The skeleton man paused in front of his room before turning halfway to look straight at you, he uttered his last words to you before he enters his room and slams the door closed.

**"You're not welcome here."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you've made it this far, you brave soul. You keep being awesome. Talk about souls, anyone has any guess on what's the color of reader chan soul is?


	4. Game on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something in your heart that tells you that this skeleton boy is the one, he's going to be your friend whether he likes it or not. Do not underestimate the power of a desperate lonely college student, because once they hit rock bottom, they got nothing else to lose...but a few limbs...and they're still willing to risk that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, my exams are over, I am now Freeeeeeee for 2 days...(T_T)

The skeleton man paused in front of his room before turning halfway to look straight at you, he uttered his last words to you before he enters his room and slams the door closed.

"You're not welcome here."

Wonderful, just wonderful y/n. You've failed at making friends, the most uncomplicated relationship that anyone could form, but you.

"....ow..oww." You groan at the pain that rushes through your legs as you're attempting to stand up. You should hurry up and soak your ankles in a bucket of ice water.

You grabbed the rails of the stairs again as you slowly limp toward your own staircase and make your way up to your room. It's gonna take a while till you reach your room...

* * *

Sans slams his door closed as he enters his room. He makes his way toward his couch and slumps down heavily on the soft and yet firm material.

"welp, that should get rid of her." He mumbles as he leans his skull backward, taking a deep breath as he does.

Sans holds his hand up to his face, studying it quietly. He had just used magic on a human. He didn't mean to at first, but he had to use it.. to protect that.......thing.

Sans recalls back to what just happened a few minutes earlier.

* * *

  
"I don't want to hear it," Sans said, quite lazily now as he takes a deep breath. "Just leave."

"I wasn't trying to offe-" The human opens her mouth to say something, but Sans is not having any of this any longer.

In an attempt to get his message through her thick skull, Sans shove the human backward. He can feel his hand against her...chest, his claw dug into her skin slightly as he does. He didn't use his full strength or any magic, of course. Using magic around humans is prohibited, and he can't risk putting all monsters in jeopardy because of his recklessness with a mere bothersome human.

However, despite Sans not using his full strength, the human flew backward from the impact anyways.....crap! This human is so...so light! Despite having only five steps left, being pushed down that amount of stairs at that speed...she's gonna be in a lot of pain, maybe broken bones...or cracked skull...or death.

Sans glance at the human body in concern of her safety. Her hair flew in the air wildly away from her face, revealing it for the first time as she holds the expression of surprise on her face. Wait...surprise? What did she expect at this point? She expects him not to hurt her? Is she an idiot or something?

Panic washed through Sans's body as he notices that the human is about to hit the ground, head first! Her head is about to hit the ground hard, and something inside Sans's soul urged him to act fast.

Without any hesitation, Sans raises his left hand and concentrate his magic around her head. Because of what took place in the underground, Sans's magic hasn't worked as good as it used to anymore. He can only pray that his blue magic would work only this time, just this once please just work!

To Sans's relieve, he could sense his magic moving toward the human, and he could feel her head in his grasp. He held her head gently, as he helps carried her head above ground when her body made contact with the cold, wet pavement.

_ **THUD** _

Her body slams against the ground as she let out a small yelp. Welp. At least she'll live. Sans let out a small sigh of relief.

"And don't come back," Sans said before spinning around trying to hid his look of relief before stepping back up to his room. He needs to keep his magic use in check from now on, let's just hope that that human is too dumb to figure out that he used magic on her...

  
"KYAAAA!!!!" Sans stop his thoughts as the blood-curdling scream pierced through Sans's skull as he stood up instantly and look around for the source of the scream.

What now? What's going on!? Sans looks around panicking until his gaze set upon the wall separating his room and his neighbor. Oh. It's her. What got into her now? Sans only shakes his head as he walks closer to the wall and contemplating whether to call her out for the noise or just let her be.

He'll just let her be, for now, Sans doesn't feel like getting involved in anything with that human for a very long, long while. Heh..maybe she just discovered a mirror or something for the first time, Sans chuckles at the thought of that horrendous looking human getting a first look at herself. That would be the day; she seems so proud of her look. Is that a new trend in the human world or something? Freaky and grotesque? He'll never understand humans' taste at all.

* * *

After you got into your room, you made a beeline toward your bathroom to take off the annoying dress however....you spot something in the mirror that sends chills down your spine.

"KYAAAA!!!" You shrieked as you saw a figure in front of you, to you it's definitely a ghoul or a ...g ghost! You knew it, in this old apartment, of course, someone died here!! And they want to eat your soul!

Come on now don't take you; you didn't even get to have a proper relationship yet! You didn't even finish that new anime that you've been putting off yet, you just can't die now! No, Not your anime. Don't take you away from the thing that you hold dear. You have to escape, if not for yourself then for your waifu!

You were about to book it for the door until you realized something...the figure...it's copying your movements. It's acting scared and tried to get away just like you.......just like you?

Oh. Duh y/n, It's just a mirror.....a an ordinary mirror. You stare at the mirror in front of you. All of that panic for nothing. Hmmmm...No wonder that skeleton was looking at you so strangely. You inspect your face in the mirror. Your eyebrows and mascara probably got wet in the rain, resulting in a dark gooey mess running down your face. It seems that you also had a nose bleed or something, you could see blood running down from your nose to your chin, dripping onto your white dress in the process. Not to mention your hair! It's a mess! Wet and sticky mess! It's covering almost half of your face despite you pushing it away.

Backing away from the mirror to look at yourself full-body, you found out that your dress has a big rip at the hem of it, possibly from the fall. It's a mess. You look like the Japanese version of the grudge girl...with special effect like...black tear lines and blood...You don't blame the man for reacting the way he did, you would have felt the same way.

Letting of a sigh of defeat you undressed and hopped into the shower.

"Ouch!...oww.." You forgot that you are legs are still hurting as you hopped in, you bent down to have a better look at your injuries to see that there is a big cut on your right foot.

"How did I even get this from a fall?" You questioned before washing yourself off gently with warm water, removing dried blood and specks of dirt on your body.

You really need to be more careful...especially when greeting monsters..they are pretty jumpy. You let out a small chuckle at the thought of that skeleton...his reaction was somewhat cute. The way that skeleton looked at you like you're the weirdest thing on earth, it was pretty adorable for some reason. If we ever get to be close friends...then we can reminisce about our first meeting....if we..ever get to be friends. That would be the day.

* * *

After you finished your showering, you stroll into your bedroom to lie on your bed and just take it easy for now. The soft cushion sinks in a little as you put your weight onto it.

You lift your head to stare at your bedroom's wall, the very wall that separates you and your neighbor's bedroom. There are so many things you want to tell him that you're sorry...that you didn't mean to frighten him like that...that...that you actually want to be friends... Your heart aches just thinking that you guys may never get to speak again...why though?

You stood up from your bed and walk closer to the wall just to stop as you let out a loud huff. What makes him so special? Who does he think he is? Pushing someone like that? You mean....you know that you may look a bit off and all but shoving someone of the stairs? Come on, that's just a bit too much, don't you think? Ha! That will never stop you; the more he throws you down, the more you want him. It's like a game...a challenge like in the Otome dating games!! When you think of things this way, it actually fired you up!

_ **Tap** _

You raised your hands up to touch the wall as you shouted confidently, "I won't give up on you! Sooner or later, you gonna be mine!!"

With a smile on your face, you retreat back to your bed happily. There's something in your heart that tells you that this skeleton boy is the one, he's going to be your friend whether he likes it or not. Do not underestimate the power of a desperate lonely college student, because once they hit rock bottom, they got nothing else to lose...but a few limbs, and still you're willing to risk that. This is a challenge to you. You are a master of dating sims after all; this is just a piece of cake to you. You'll have to work up a plan later, let's call it operation Skeleton, a mission to seduce the skeleton into begging to be your friend. Yes, beg. You will befriend him like you never befriends anyone before, and he will succumb to your power of friendships.

"Game on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She knows that Sans can hear her through the wall right? Nope! Because our reader is the reader after all. Thanks, guys for so many hits and kudos, this is my first fanfic on ao3 and you guys are very nice to me, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by Poetax's fanfic The Skeleton Games:https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700787/chapters/19948357 (Why can't I hyperlink this???) Go check them out!


End file.
